Bella, be my Valentine
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: It's the one day of the year when anyone can say i love you and no one would ever get annoyed! Bella wakes up to find a trail of Roses leading to Edward. What day is it? Forever begins now! LOTS OF FLUFF! please read! you will love it!


_Bella, Be my valentine_

**Ok! So I was in the car today and my mom was going on about valentines day, and how she didn't want jewelry from my step dad, that she wanted true love. She wanted something that was way more from the heart then a ring or a necklace! So it gave me a idea, being Edward is oh so romantic!!!!!! So here is oh I think a valentine's day would go down at the Cullen's! Oh this is before breaking dawn. There is no point in the book series it could be. Cause Edward and Bella weren't together in twilight during the month of February.**

**Edward left in September so it couldn't be during New moon. Eclipse is right after New moon and Breaking dawn is right after Eclipse and I kind of wanted Bella to still be human and living at Charlie's, so since this is fanFICTION!!! Lol lets just say….Bella and Edward were together during a February 14 BEFORE Bella got changed! **

Bella's POV

I slowly started to come out of my deep sleep. I could feel my senses begging to return to my body. I felt warmth on my body. This could only mean that Edward was not by my side this morning. This made me upset. Any morning when I would wake up and not find Edward at my side was just a boring morning. Had he gone for an early hunt without his family? Perhaps, but why wouldn't he have told me?

I slowly started to peep open my eyes. Surrendering to fully opening my eyes after a minute or so. The sun was out for the first time in weeks! Ah, maybe Edward was planning how he was going to hide today. I mean it was Thursday and that meant school so he was probably hiding somewhere. I sat up in my bed. Today felt strange. Had I missed something? Did I forget Renee's birthday? No that was next month. Oh no today was Charlie's birthday! No, that was in 6 months.

Then what was it, why did today feel like a holiday? That was when I saw the small piece of red paper with a rose sitting on the bed next to my pillow. Ok, so Edward had not totally forgotten me. He apparently left a note as to where he went. A slow smile crept upon my face. Whenever I saw something that had to do with Edward, or anything about him at all the same smile would spread happily across my face.

I swiftly picked up the note , swept my fingers across it and opened it. Not only was Edward the most perfect gentlemen, the most perfect boyfriend. I guess you could say perfect everything. He also had the most perfect hand writing. It was a neat script. The type you could actually read.

The note was short but super sweet.

Bella, Love

Today is the one day out of the year a person can say I love you every single second and no one would get annoyed. I know you most likely forgot what today's date is so let me remind you. Meet me in the meadow. I know you don't know exactly where it is so I have left a trial of notes. I trust you enough to get there without dieing. Please I beg you not to get hurt!

The courses of true love never did run smooth.

-- William Shakespeare

#1 I love you Bella

I stared at the note. He trusted me not to die on the way to the meadow? Was he nuts?!?!?! I nearly died at La push just walking up a few rocks. How did he expect me to get through the entire forest all the way to the meadow? Well, I guess I have to do it. Who am I kidding I would do anything for Edward. But my question was what was today? Edward had said in his note that today was the one day people could say I love you all day long and no one would get tired or annoyed of hearing it.

It was the month of February. What holiday was in February? I knew for a fact it wasn't Edwards birthday. He basically never celebrated his birthday. Which was still unknown.

Edward had also said he left a trail of notes. This would make it easier for me to find the meadow.

I decided to get out of bed and get ready to go find the rest of the notes. I slipped on a pair of old jeans and a old sweatshirt. I knew I was bound to fall at least once. So might as well wear old cloths. Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway. So it would be an easy escape. What ever holiday it was, I knew he would want me to spend some sort of time at least sitting with him. So thank god that could wait till latter.

I rushed out the front door. Locking it then heading toward my truck. Another note was stuck to my door.

Bella love,

I always knew that you would figure out what I was sooner or latter, I just wanted to see how long it would take you. I knew I would always love you though. Human or not you will always be my Bella. The meadow is a hard place to find but I will try to make it easy as possible. Go to the forest near the school. Once you get in the forest, follow the trail of roses to each letter. There should be 6 letters in all. Including the first one and this one.

I'll say she looks as clear as morning roses newly washed with dew.

-- William Shakespeare

#2 I love you Bella

I put the second note in my pocket. Whatever Edward had planed must be romantic. I knew Edward was old fashioned but, a trial of roses. It sounded like something out of one of those romantic movies.

I opened up the door and slide into the truck. I drove to the school pondering on what Edward was planning. Could he be ready to finally change me? That would definitely be declared as a holiday! well for me it would be.

But I knew Edward, and it just didn't seem like something he would jump to without discussing with me before hand. So what was it? Before I knew it I was at the school. I got out of my truck and saw Edward's Volvo. There was another note on it.

Bella love,

Walk to the first tree you see which is straight ahead. That's where the rose trail begins. The next note is right around the bend. You will notice it. Though I can not read your mind. It doesn't matter you are still so beautiful. You will always have my heart. You will not just have a place in my hear you own my heart Bella.

One half of me is yours, the other half yours-Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,And so all yours!

-- William Shakespeare

#3 I will love you forever

Edward sure new his Shakespeare. Unless Alice told it to him or something. Or maybe Esme or Carlisle either way it was so sweet. Each word had a meaning in my heart. It seemed as though Everything Edward was saying was stuff he loved about me or maybe he was just telling me how he felt. I loved it though.

I walked to the tree. There lie a thousand roses in a straight path. It made me cry. It was so beautiful. It was as if I was in a dream. I could see red for miles. I began to follow the path of blood red roses. Then the bend came that's where the 4th letter lie in a pile of red and white roses.

Bella, Love

I never thought I would have had what Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had . That is until I met you. Now it seems as though I have a duty. I have a duty to surrender to you for life. To be yours for eternity. Forever begins now Bella.

The next note is on the tree with the weird curve about 5 minutes away from here. Bella, just keep following the roses and I beg you not to get lost. I have a wonderful day planed and a trip to the emergency room is not part of the plan I love you so much.

#4

Such is my love, to thee I so belong,That for thy right myself will bear all wrong.

-- William Shakespeare

Edward made me laugh. He was so overprotective watching my every move, yet he let me do this all alone. I was surprised yet it made me wonder where all the trust came from.

As I kept walking ahead, I couldn't help but notice how the sun was shinning today. Almost as if the cloud barrier that had been here since I moved to Forks had completely dissolved. I kind of reminded me of the way Arizona would look if they ever had rain. Which was maybe once a year or so. But afterwards it was beautiful. Almost magical looking.

That's the way this day looked. I walked through the forest with a slight smile on my face. I was happy, that was a weird feeling. Yes I have been happy with Edward but I haven't felt happiness alone in a while. It was a crazy feeling to miss Arizona but to have this little snippet of it made me feel almost thrilled.

As I kept walking I saw the weird shaped tree, and right in the middle of it was another note.

Bella love,

I shall never die. But for you my love. I want you to have the experiences I never did get to enjoy. Bella, run on the beach during twilight. It's so beautiful…its something you could never forget. Bella, the only reason I don't want to change you right now is because I want you to enjoy being a human. You will love the feelings that you get to enjoy as a human that you could never get as being….what I am.

The next note I hold im my hand. The next note is the last note Bella. The meadow is straight ahead. #5

I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well.

-- William Shakespeare

A stray tear slide down my translucent check. Edward is not afraid of being with me forever. Which is what I thought all along. He is afraid of me losing all my human experiences. This made things a lot more clearer, and I couldn't wait to get to the meadow, and figure out what today was and wrap my arms around the cold yet beautiful vampire there waiting for me.

Instead of slowly walking and watching where I was walking, which I should have been doing. I started walking faster. The anticipation of being with Edward was starting to get me badly!

Then of Corse my clumsiness won over me and I tripped over my own two feet and fell into a small puddle.

I quickly got up and brushed the rose petals off of my jeans. The roses smelt so good! I wondered if my smell…. Or however Edward smells me , I wondered what it smelt like…Roses perhaps ?

All the questions I had for Edward were forming in my head. I wanted to know so much. I wanted to know what I smelt like. I had never thought of this before until I smelt the rose and smelt the delicious scent of it and remembered how Edward had told me that my smell was like his own personal brand of heroin.

I stopped for a second. I was close to the meadow I could see the break of light. I stopped to breath in the air. Whatever was going to happen today was apparently special to Edward. I had to take this moment in and remember every second of it.

Then I opened my eyes and walked to my destiny. As I came into the clearing of the meadow, I saw him. Sitting there with THOUSDAND upon thousands of Roses surrounding him. It was the most magical, beautiful, wonderful, fantastic thing I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but let a out a few tears.

I never thought that beauty was this magnificent. In all my life I never thought one person could be so…indescribably beautiful.

Edward looked up at me. He smiled and walked over to me. "Im surprised to see you her in one piece love." I laughed alittle. "I fell once!" He moved closer to me and smiled that oh-so lovely crocked smile.

"Bella , Bella oh my Bella. What are we going to do with you?" I laughed then looked straight into his topez eyes. "Edward Cullen! What is today?" Edward smiled and came closer to me. He was close enough to kiss me now. I just wanted to reach up and close the space between us but I knew he wanted to talk to me first. So I waited patiently.

All the questions I came up with on the long walk here. Had fled my mind. All I could think about was Edward now.

Edward put his long white fingers into his jacket and pulled out the last red note and slipped it in my hand.

I smiled and looked up at him. "read it Bella.." I nodded "Ofcorse..sorry I just.." Edward laughed "did I dazzle you, again?" I scoffed at him "Edward, you always Dazzle me!"

We both chuckled and then I swiftly open the note.

Bella swan,

Love of my life. One I want to be with for eternity. Be my valentine?

Love you,

Edward

I looked up at Edward. It was Valentines day! I had totally forgot till that moment in time that this holiday even existed! I never had a valentine, I remember passing around those little cards when I was six. But then I made a pack with myself that since I didn't have a valentine that I wouldn't celebrate the day. Now that I did have a valentine I could celebrate the day. It felt so awkward to be celebrating a holiday I had no experience with at all.

But I just smiled, I could tell a blush had settled on my face by the way Edward had begun to play with my hair. "Edward Cullen I would want nothing more then to be your valentine, but not just for a day. I want to be your valentine forever. I want to be there for you and everyone in your family. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

His lips were inches away from mine. "I already know all of that…I just want this day to be special." I looked at him confused. "Why just this day…why cant tomorrow be special and the day after that!" Edward laughed "Silly Bella! Today is a human holiday. A day you may never get to experience ever again. This may be your last valentines day" A smile spread across my face. 'So your saying your going to change me!" Edward lightly chuckled but not as if he were laughing at a joke. "Slow down Bella, I didn't say I would change you today! It will happen…I just need some time. Bella there are things in your human life you have yet to experience. Things you need to experience" I nodded my head "I understand that but I want to experience them all with you Edward" He smiled and stuck the strand of hair he was playing with behind my ear. "And you will"

I couldn't wait any longer. I let my lips collide with his. No matter when it happen or where it happen, whenever I kissed him. The whole world would disappear and it was just me and him. I could feel electric shook's running through my body and I always wished it would never ever end.

But Edward, for him it had to end. He thought it was to risky to go…any further. I didn't think so. Edward pulled away and smiled at me. "I didn't know you were that good with Shakespeare!" Edward took my hand and led me to the enormous pile of roses and sat me down. "Well, when you have all night to do things you tend to read everything on your shelves and I always loved most of his stuff. Still think Romeo shouldn't have acted so impulsively and maybe Juliet should have woke up alittle earlier!" (A/n this is before new moon, because Edward changes his view on that during new moon!)

"you know how I feel!" I said smiling alittle. "Well I might not be able to read your mind! But I can always tell how you feel! And yes I know exactly what you mean!" He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers one by one. I felt the blood rush to my face. Could he be any more romantic today? Roses everywhere! The letters! The Shakespeare quotes! It was all so perfect. But even if he didn't do any of that. And it was just me and him sitting in our meadow. It would still be the most perfect day in the world!

(A/n ok here is where the story is going to take a twist don't kill me! I love the way Stephanie wrote the books! But once again this is fanficton and this is the way I pictured things!)

He looked up at me and I could tell he was trying to say something. I could tell he was going to do something. I could tell by the expression on his face. I sighed and took his hands in mine. "Say what you need to say, you know you can tell me anything" I said smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back "There is another thing I would appreciate if you would do as a human. Im not forcing you more like asking you." Was he finally going to give into making love to me? Oh what a day!

"ok…ask away im all yours!" He took my left hand and looked at me. "You sure about this Bella?" I nodded "Im all yours Edward" I closed my eyes and waited…I waited for him to kiss me. Or touch me or something. But then I thought. He knew he didn't need to ask my permission to make love to me. So what is it?

That's when I opened my eyes and saw him down on one knee, staring into my eyes. He had a small ring in his hand. It looked so old. It had to be a family heirloom. "Bella, not only do I want you to be mine forever but I also want to be able to acknowledge that I can call you by my name too. Bella Swan..marry me"

I felt tears of joy, tears of sadness and tears of happiness welling up in my eyes. Yes, I wanted to marry Edward. But I was 17!!! Was I ready to commit my life at 17? I didn't want to be known as the girl who married off straight out of high school! But I loved Edward and not only did I want to make him happy but I knew it would make Alice happy and Esme and Carlisle. Not only that…I would be happy!

I would be with my family and I would have their last name. I would be with the man I loved for eternity. The right way. It was so traditional of Edward to do all this and ask me to marry him. It was so…..old fashioned. But that's what I loved about him. He was just…my everything. He was the air I needed to survive. I knew I had to give him a answer…in the end there was no choice to be made.

**Im sorry! I just think that's a perfect way to end it! Come on we all know the rest of the story! Basically I made it easier I skipped Edward leaving coming back and just skipped to the end of Eclipse. Lol but you got to admit Stephanie Meyer did such a incredible job with the series!!!!! I give here sooo much credit! Cause she said in an interview that near the end of breaking dawn she was just going to let the bad vamps win and kill the Cullen's but she knew her fans wouldn't be happy! So she kept writing!!!!**

**But in the end if you think about it. Bella really never had a choice to make. She knew sooner or latter she was going to marry Edward just like sooner or latter Edward knew he was going to have to change her!!!! Its just the anticipation and waiting in between that made us flip from page to page of each novel and just have to get the next book as soon as we finished the last :)**

**I hope you all liked my little Valentines day gift!!!! Please leave Reviews!!! Thank you and Happy Valentines day!!! Well happy EARLY valentines day! lol**


End file.
